


Untouched Lips

by crookedneighbour



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Awkward First Times, First Kiss, Humiliation, Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Misogyny, Power Dynamics, Sexual Confusion, Sexual Experimentation, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2045025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedneighbour/pseuds/crookedneighbour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robb admires Theon and sometimes it confuses him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untouched Lips

Robb sometimes wondered what it would have been like if Theon were born as his brother. They could have grown as equals. Not that he didn't see Theon as his equal, but there were times that they would laugh over something, usually something admittedly stupid or funny only to them, and a sudden graveness would hit Robb. He would remember why Theon was here, and what his own role in that would be in time.

Theon seldom spoke of it though. He mostly joked or smiled about it. He was always at his most roguish after seeing Ned carry through a beheading. In the moment Robb's father drew Ice from his sheath, the sheath Theon held, the prince would go still for a moment, his face pale and solemn. Then after he'd be at his games, usually giving Jeyne and Sansa the worst of it.

The last time they spoke of it had been a few nights ago. Theon had offered him some wine, likely stolen, but Robb didn't ask. He was broader built and taller, but Robb suspected with a few years time he'd grow larger. He couldn't remember how big Theon was at his age. The difference in their ages had always made him seem so much bigger in some ways.

"You'll be Lord Stark someday, you know," Theon had pointed out. He was laughing, but there was bitterness underneath. "Will you still have me hold your sword?"

The question had made Robb feel uncomfortable in the pit of his stomach. He felt anxious, accused even, but also a strange fascination with the question. If he was lord he could forge peace with Theon as his friend. That would mean Theon leving.

It felt selfish to want him to stay, to keep Theon as his brother. Not just his brother though. He admired Theon too much for that. He grew uncomfortable again.

"Well, _my lord_?" Theon had jabbed, the title sounding half-whispered half-hissed. It made the feeling in Robb's stomach grow. Theon was so close to him and even though his voice was light again there was an awful truth to his question.

"You're my friend and I will treat you as such," Robb answered, mustering as much confidence as he could.

Theon made him feel strange more often than he liked to admit. They had lounged in the hot springs the day after, and Robb couldn't help but study him. His arms and chest were toned from practicing archery, his shoulders curving smoothly into his lanky arms. When he sighed and laid back, Robb could see the muscles of his stomach and chest tighten at first then relax as the warm water soothed them.

"Seeing how a real man looks, Stark?" Theon joked, his eyes half open. Jon would have rolled his eyes, while Robb tried to hide his blush. "Gods, how old are you even? Fourteen and never with a woman...."

Theon sighed.

"I'd been with half the whores here by then. The Ironborn take salt wives, because not even two girls could keep their cocks pleased," he went on, his eyes shining and elsewhere.

Robb shifted uncomfortably, suddenly feeling more flushed than just the waters at work. He felt it especially between his legs. The water was pleasant and Theon's talk had oddly stirred him.

He could order Theon to stop teasing him if he really wanted. The thought felt intrusive. He'd never done anything like that with Theon before, nor did he want to, but the fact that he could only added to the strangeness of it all. He wasn't sure what Theon was to him; his brother, his prisoner, his friend?

"You're handsome enough the girls will probably be eager to have you," Theon added, taking a long look over Robb. "Red hair's rare up here and you've got those big pretty eyes girls like."

Theon leaned closer for a moment, squinting.

"Your lips are a bit girly, but with some time your beard ought to hide it."

Robb's insides squirmed. He'd been told he'd grow up to be handsome before, but he looked like his mother, like a southron. It worried him to think he wouldn't be respected for it. He hope Theon didn't move closer though, afraid he'd notice the happening between his legs. He tried to take his mind elsewhere, to try and stop it, but it seemed of little use.

"Do you think I'd look good with a beard?" Robb asked.

"It'll make you look a man, but I'll be out of maid's lips to kiss soon," Theon answered.

The thought of Theon kissing him was oddly appealing. He'd heard a few boys make snide remarks about Theon's fancy dress, but he had never really understood it. The idea of them kissing still had some wrongness to it, but it turned the feeling between his legs into an ache.

"I know what I'll bid you to do when I'm  lord," Robb blurted out, unsure of himself immediately after saying it.

"Oh?" Theon cocked brow. There was no going back now. Theon would only tease him worse if he said nothing.

"I'd bid you to kiss me," Robb admitted.

Theon let out a laugh, and Robb frowned.

"I meant it," he pouted sullenly. Theon's face shifted into a wry grin before he moved closer to Robb. Robb's stomach flipped and his fists reflexively curled into tight balls.

Theon's lips brushed against the curve of his throat and Robb let out a surprised gasp. He could feel the heat of Theon's body, even though they weren't yet touching.

"You didn't say where," Theon hummed.

Robb let out  low groan as Theon nipped at him gently before pulling back.

"More later. When we can't get caught," Theon promised with a funny half-smile. Robb frowned suddenly, realizing the position he'd put Theon in. For his father to find Theon, who was almost a man grown, taking liberties with his heir, would mean Theon's head. And for Robb, for Robb to so willingly give himself when he was to be Warden of the North someday. No man wold follow a sword swallower.

When they left the waters, Theon gave Robb a knowing nod. They were both hard from the exchange between them. Robb wondered if Theon ached as he did. He could be patient though. Some time soon there would be quiet around and the could try again. Perhaps at the brothel even. They could pretend to be sharing a girl and then use the room themselves. They could pay the girls not to speak of it and still have all the comforts of a warm bed.

Rob grinned as he fell asleep that night. He didn't have to be a lord yet to have his desire.


End file.
